


An Eternity Of Bedtimes

by Shay_Riddle_xxx



Series: Valduggery Fest [3]
Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Birth, F/M, Fluff, Val's parents know about magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Riddle_xxx/pseuds/Shay_Riddle_xxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why are the gang all at the Hospital? Will this moment bring joy or sadness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eternity Of Bedtimes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I'll admit it Derek Landy owns anyone named in the actual book series however, I own everyone else. Also for some unknown reason Skulduggery is human. Let us pretend he has to take a tablet at noon everyday to stay flesh and muscle. Okay? Valkyrie is roughly 35 but looks about 22

"Skulduggery!" He heard her cry out and tried to run to her but Ghastly and Fletcher held him back. He struggled against them.  
"Let me go! She needs me! Please." He pleaded and begged but they refused to let him go. In the end he sank to the floor crying and exhausted. Hours later Skulduggery suddenly looked up. Ghastly and Fletcher looked at him.  
"What is it?" They both asked.  
"It's time." At that moment Kenspeckle walked through the waiting room doors and looked at the scorch marks on the wall, the soaking wet sofa and the broken furniture.  
"What happened here?" He asked curious.  
"This would be the result of the numerous fights we have been having with Skulduggery since we arrived. Can he go see her now? Please before he destroys the entire cinema." Skulduggery looked hopeful by the end of Ghastly's explanation. Kenspeckle chuckled and nodded. Before he had even lifted his head to nod the second time Skulduggery was through the door and already down the hall. Ghastly and Kenspeckle shook their heads and chuckled while Fletcher looked amazed at how fast Skulduggery could move.  
"The last time he was moving this fast and was this agitated was when we thought Val was going to die after she fought that weirdo with the giant sword and he basically sliced her in half." Ghastly said as the three men headed down towards the room Valkyrie and Skulduggery currently occupied.  
"You know I still haven't forgiven him for that." Kenspeckle grumbled, "The only reason I continue to give him those tablets and haven't murdered him yet is because it would kill Valkyrie." Ghastly laughed and the reached the door. Fletcher reached forward and opened the door. The site before them was cute enough to melt even the most ruthless villain’s heart. Skulduggery and Valkyrie were curled towards each other on the hospital bed and they were both looking down between the two of them were in Valkyrie's arms lay a little bundle wrapped in pink. The three men entered the room but the couple didn't look up it wasn't until Ghastly cleared his throat did they look up.  
"Does she have a name?" He asked softly. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery and smiled at him; he smiled back and nodded at her.  
"Yes, her name is Marie Annabeth Pleasant." Valkyrie replied.  
"Marie after Val's grandmother and Annabeth after my grandmother." Skulduggery explained. At this moment Tanith and Valkyrie's parents burst into the room. Valkyrie's parents had found out about her other life on her 19th birthday when they had arrived at Gordon's Estate to set up a surprise party for her and found Tanith sitting on the roof, Skulduggery without his disguise on fake fighting with magic against Valkyrie and Ghastly have a chat with Echo Gordon. Let's just say it was an interesting conversation.  
"Ohhhh Step- I mean Valkyrie she is gorgeous. What is her name?" Her mother asked. Valkyrie smiled and told her Marie's name. A few hours later the three Pleasants were at home going to bed as a family for the first of was sure to be an eternity of bedtimes.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Please R & R as I want to know what you think. Sorry for the rubbish ending ran out of inspiration  
> Love from the looneybin,  
> Shay Riddle XxXxX


End file.
